


missing her

by vethbernatto



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke is a lesbian who misses her lesbian gf christine, god she so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: brooke really, really misses her girlfriend





	missing her

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as, it's fucking 5am, I haven't slept and I miss my boyfriend so fucking much this is bullshit, because he lives less then a 30 minute car ride from my house

Brooke could feel it deep in her gut.

 

The loneliness.

 

The longing to hold Christine's hand.

 

The bittersweet pull on her heart whenever Christine texted her.

 

The late nights spent awake, wishing that she could be next to Christine.

 

And what was worse, is that Christine wasn't even that for away.

 

She was so close and yet, Brooke couldn't see her, she could hug her, she couldn't hear her laugh.

 

So so she had to be content with the text messages, and the memories from when they were together.

 

God she missed her.

 

She really fucking missed her.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
